In audio compressions, the rate is often reduced by limiting the bandwidth of the audio signal. Generally, only the low frequencies are kept since the human ear has better spectral resolution and sensitivity at low frequency than at high frequency. Typically, only the low frequencies of the signal are kept, and thus the rate of the data to be transferred is all the lower. As the harmonics contained in the low frequencies are also present in the high frequencies, some methods of the prior art attempt, from the signal limited to low frequencies, to extract harmonics that make it possible to recreate the high frequencies artificially.
These methods are generally based on a spectral enhancement consisting of recreating a high-frequency spectrum by transposition of the low-frequency spectrum, this high-frequency spectrum being reshaped spectrally. The resulting signal is therefore composed, for the low-frequency part, of the low-frequency signal received and, for the high-frequency part, the reshaped enhancement.
It turns out that the compression and method used for compressing and limiting the bandwidth of the initial frequency generate artefacts impairing the quality of the signal. Moreover, the reconstitution of a quality signal in reception must make it possible to obtain the best possible perceived quality while requiring only a small transmitted data bandwidth and simple and rapid processing on reception.